


If It's Not Okay, It's Not the End

by orphan_account



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There could come a time when Yoite would no longer be in this world but Miharu would always remedy that thought by touching him</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Not Okay, It's Not the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/gifts).



> I tried to stick to the anime canon with the exception of the little change at the end. I hope you like it!

Miharu remembered that not too long ago Yoite was very adverse to any type of physical affection. He would flinch violently if you so much as accidentally brushed against him and a purposeful touch brought a stronger reaction. He always tried to respect this about Yoite but the more time they spent together the harder it became. 

The moment Miharu disrespected him was because of a whim. They had been talking and Yoite looked very sad. He just wanted to make him happy so he leaned over to gently grasp his hand. It was a gentle touch and Miharu’s fingers barely brushed against Yoite’s but it was too much for the older boy. He jerked and practically shoved Miharu away. A thousand apologizes fell out of Miharu’s mouth in an attempt to be consoling but it was a couple hours until Yoite spoke to him again.

After the stay at Hanabusa’s house began this aversion to touch started to change. The first time Miharu recognized this was when their hands accidentally brushed against one another while they were sitting outside, enjoying the sun. Miharu reached over for something and in the process brushed his hand against Yoite’s hand. Miharu quickly jerked his hand away but he noticed the older boy didn’t look afraid this time. 

Miharu wasn’t sure what to make of the change at first. He was afraid to test it because the last time he had purposely touched Yoite it had backfired. During one afternoon while Miharu was visiting he finally worked up the courage to hold Yoite’s hand again.

“I’m happy you could come visit me today, Miharu.”

The response caused a smile to appear on Miharu’s face that Yoite returned. He could feel a bit of trembling in the hand he held but Miharu hadn’t been pushed away. Yoite was letting him continue to hold his hand and didn’t seem to mind.

“Me too, Yoite.”

Miharu didn’t think he went a day without coming over to Hanabusa’s to see Yoite. If a day ever did come up where he couldn’t visit it was a rarity. In Miharu’s mind there never would be a day he didn’t see him because Yoite was dying and didn’t have much time left. He wanted to be with Yoite when he parted from this world.

It was a slow process to test how adverse Yoite still was to any sort of touch. Miharu would do small gestures like holding his hand or sitting close so their knees were touching. There came a point where Yoite didn’t flinch at all and one time he became so comfortable he fell asleep against him. An hour passed before Miharu had the heart to wake him.

The touching moved to something more intimate one day when Miharu came to visit and Yoite was sleeping peacefully on the deck. He stood beside the chair, trying to figure out how to wake up Yoite. The choice Miharu decided on was a kiss on the cheek. It was a very chaste kiss with his lips just barely brushing the skin but it was enough to wake Yoite up.

“Good afternoon, Miharu.”

“Good afternoon, Yoite.”

Miharu could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks as Yoite looked up at him. He slowly stood up straight and smiled, despite the embarrassment at being caught. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm.” Yoite smiled back at him and Miharu was positive he felt his heart flutter but that was nothing new. This was a common feeling whenever Yoite’s smiles were directed at him. They were such a rare sight.

The sun was shining quite a lot that day but Yoite didn’t feel up to venturing out of the shade. Miharu was content with just sitting beside him and enjoying the nice day. When he was about to leave he turned to Yoite. The two of them stared at each other until Miharu leaned down to kiss his cheek again.

“See you tomorrow, Yoite.”

“Goodbye, Miharu.”

Whenever he heard those words from Yoite’s mouth his heart nearly stopped. It was a reminder that Miharu didn’t have much time left with his friend but he smiled despite the feeling. When Miharu returned the next day Yoite was sleeping again. He woke him up with a kiss but it was on the lips this time.

Miharu watched as Yoite’s eyes fluttered open. There was no flinch or disgust at being touched and if anything he seemed happy. He pulled away and Miharu simply smiled as he sat down beside his friend.

The summer seemed to pass quicker than any of them wanted. Miharu continued the new tradition of wake up kisses and a few times Yoite even returned it. It was almost bittersweet because Miharu could tell how weak he was getting. He responded to this by coming to the house even earlier and staying later.

It was during one afternoon when he was positive that he lost Yoite. Miharu had gone inside to get them some more to drink and when he returned Yoite seemed to have fallen asleep again.

“Yoite?”

Miharu called his name a few times but there was no response. In a panic he dropped the glasses and ran over to the chair.

“Yoite!”

The older boy’s eyes snapped open and he looked confused then concerned.

“Miharu?”

He smiled and blinked back the tears. “You didn’t wake up.”

“I’m awake now.”

Miharu couldn’t help his next action. He launched himself at Yoite and hugged him tightly. It was bound to make him uncomfortable but Miharu was taking a few moments to be selfish.

“You’re fine, Yoite.” The words were something he needed to hear because it was a reminder that this was not yet the end.

“I am.”

He kissed him and broke it off a few seconds later when Miharu remembered the mess he had made with the glasses.

“I’ll be right back, Yoite.”

“Okay, Miharu.”

There could come a time when Yoite would no longer be in this world but Miharu would always remedy that thought by touching him. It might be a kiss or the soft brush of his hand across his cheek but whatever it was both Miharu and Yoite needed it.


End file.
